Lord of Mordor
Lord of Mordor is a main storyline quest in ''Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor' Description While Marwen and Lithariel are bartering a ship ride to Ered Glamhoth, the island fortress of the Black Captains, Talion arrives with the five branded Warchiefs. Marwen shows her gratitude to the Ranger for helping the Tribesmen, while her daughter can only act formally towards him, after what he said following her rescue. With everything settled, the Gravewalker sets sail to the island, his journey of torment and suffering near its end. Upon reaching the shore, Talion and his Warchiefs are greeted by a large Uruk horde, lead by his Ultimate Nemesis (The identity of the Nemesis is primarily determined by how much interaction Talion has had with him in the Nemesis System, e.g. how many times he killed/was killed by Talion, etc., in addition, he is picked from the pool of the two Armies, from both Udun and Nurnen). Fighting past the massing numbers, the Gravewalker slays his Nemesis, then enters the fortress walls. At the entrance to the throne plateau, Talion passes a series of desiccated corpses, one of which bears similar characteristics to Marwen, where Celebrimbor determines that not the Black Hand, but the Tower of Sauron is present in the fortress. They heed a distant cackling, wherein they meet the mountainous Black Captain. In the midst of taunting his foe, the Tower reveals a startling truth: Celebrimbor was not in fact joined to Talion through the Black Hand, but rather joined ''with ''him of his own volition to seek vengeance on Sauron, additionally, the Wraith is able to leave the Ranger's body at will, leaving him to die naturally. While Talion is shaken by this revelation, he challenges the Tower nonetheless. The Captain obliges, and scatters clones of himself across the fort, requiring Talion to resort to draining his body of its power, all the while the Captain conjures haunting voices of his deceased family to taunt the Ranger. At the last moment before the Tower can be drained out, Talion hears a familiar voice humming a certain tune, and climbs back up to the throne to find Ioreth tending to her produce as she had on the Black Gate. Approaching, however, Ioreth turns into the Tower, who then attempts to drain Talion in return, taunting him one last time. The Ranger overpowers the dark force, and knocks the Captain down, proceeding to stab him with Acharn repeatedly, before raising Urfael high into the air, then impale him through the throat, killing his second Black Captain. Talion then confronts Celebrimbor, blaming him for the suffering caused in their mission to kill the Black Hand. The Wraith counters in his belief that the Ranger would have sought vengeance on his own if given the power to do so, confirming his ability to leave Talion to die, though severing their connection completely still requires the death of the Black Hand. Talion reaffirms his intent to carry out the mission, and rallies the Warchiefs back to Nurnen, to arrive upon a scene of sheer terror and despair... Tips * To defeat the mass of Uruks, a healthy tip is at least possess both Wraith Flash and Wraith Burn, to maximize stunning and death thereof. * When stealth-attacking the Tower, avoid direct confrontation, as the island is barren of health-restoring herbs, thus every time Talion is injured, the damage dealt is permanent until either he dies or the Tower is defeated. es:Señor de Mordor de:Herr von Mordor Category:Gameplay Walkthrough Category:Sea of Núrnen Category:Udûn Category:Quests